1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple position recorder for recording many kinds of data on the same recording paper as a series of dots that are sorted in different colors in accordance with the data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recorder of this kind has a large number of input terminals. If the recorder has input terminals among the many input terminals which are not used or which are connected to an input system or systems for which recording is not necessary for the time being, the recording operation of the inputs of these input terminals must be checked or prevented.
The check mechanism employed in the conventional recorder for blocking the recording operation has an inherent reliability problem due to its mechanical complexity. Moreover, it occupies a large space and the position of its installation is limited.